The present invention refers to an operating and control device for an electric motor, namely for an automobile.
The operation and control of an electric motor are effected by means of electrical elements such as choppers, converters, chargers and contactors that are connected on the one hand to a source of energy and, on the other hand, to other electric apparatuses.
We already know of an operation and control device making it possible to group, on a single support, a set of electric elements connected together and capable of being connected in particular to an electric motor and to a source of energy, where these electric elements are also connected by pipes to a cooling circuit.
In this known device, hydraulic cooling pipes are generally attached to the elements by collars or clamping bows and the electrical connection is effected by electric links attached to the elements by means of screws and nuts.
However, the aforementioned attachment of the cooling pipes is constraining and burdensome, and fluid leaks can occur as a result of the vibrations of the motor or the associated vehicle.
Moreover, the aforementioned fasteners of the electric links also present numerous disadvantages, including for example a risk of supply interruption or short-circuit by loosening of the fasteners resulting from the vibrations of the vehicle or the motor, as well as a risk of overheating of the electric links and thus of electric losses resulting from poorly tightened fasteners.